Dbz: The Fire Within
by R J Blackstone
Summary: A new power has been unleashed in the world of Dragon Ball Z. The ongoing saga of the NeoHumans. Nw Humans have the power to match up with the Super Saiyans. Imagine the possibilities!
1. Chapter 1 A new power

DBZ: The Fire Within – R J Blackstone

Chapter 1 – The wish

Note: This story is post Cell saga when saiyans have only reached Super Saiyan form 2. It is an alternate timeline much like the story of future Trunks and negates all events that happen post Cell saga.

Tien was alone, down in the middle of the desert, the dragon balls were laid right in front of him, each as bright and beautiful as the first day he had ever laid eyes on a dragon ball. He had been training there for months. Ever since the end of Cell he has felt useless, it was time to make himself into a power that could defend the earth alongside Goku and the rest of the saiyans, it seemed as if the dragon balls were the only thing that could make this a reality. No matter how diligently and how long TIen trained it seemed that he could not overcome the physical boundaries that limited him as a human in comparison to a Super Saiyan. He planned to use the dragon balls for this purpose, he was going to make a wish that would change everything that the world and the universe had known and would change everything they would know for eternity. The day of the saiyans being the most powerful beings in the universe without challenge will soon be over, soon humans will be able to protect their own people like it should be done. Too long have the saiyans protected humans. This is a human earth; it should be protected by those that have always inhabited it and not by newcomers that only came because they lost their own planet. Humans should not have to stand patiently by to see if the saiyans can save us again. Tiens wish will change everything. This is not to say that Tien has anything against the Saiyans, that's actually quite to the contrary. Tien know to be grateful for everything that the Saiyans had done for earth and he was always respectful to them especially because most of the Saiyans were his friends.

"Come forth Shenron, it is time for my wish."

The skies grew dark and thunder boomed, Shenron had been called once again. The sands of the desert swirled all around like a great tornado as lightning flashed in all directions. The dragon flew forth from the clouds in all his greatness, spanning across the sky like a great storm would loom over the sea. Maybe in another time Tien would have been frightened, but he had seen this many times before. The dragon was nothing new to him.

Shenron's voice boomed shaking the earth as he spoke"Make your wish, you who has summoned me from my slumber."

Tien had been thinking of how to exactly make this wish for some time. The wish had to be worded perfectly as to not be misinterpreted, he did not want all human to be powerful beyond belief; he still wanted everyone to work for it just like the saiyans had to, not creating a war planet like the saiyans had but furthering the realm of possibilities that a human could extend himself. So Tien knew that his wording had to be laid our carefully.

"Great Shenron, I have called you today to change earth and mankind's history forever. I wish to give man power beyond which he has ever had before. Not everyman should have this power; this power must be gained through great physical and mental training. Only a sharp mind and physical presence should be able to obtain abilities such as these, and this power should take years of intense and meticulous training to achieve. This power shall be obtained just as if a man were a saiyan trying to ascend to the level of a super saiyan. Let this be a fair and just power, what I am seeking from this wish is a way for man to be able to protect his own planet without the aide of the saiyans. I seek a transformation that would make human beings a formidable opponent in battle but not the evil doers of the universe."

"Your wish is granted." The dragons voice rang across the desert like the voice of a thousand men, most would cower in its presence yet Tien stood tall and unafraid.

Then like that it was done. Shenron faded away, the dragon balls turned to stone and then scattered across the earth. Tien frowned in disbelief at what had happened. He didn't feel any different, maybe he wasn't powerful enough yet to ascend to the next level. How would he know?  
Tien began to power up. He reached deep inside himself to pull out all the power that he has ever held. He unlocked every stream of ki within himself that might help him ascend to the next level on man. The desert around him was shaking with his power. Tien noticed that his power had risen quite a bit but not anything really stood out to him about it. He surely could not tell how he was going to be able to ascend to any new level of power with this change. Tien kneeled down in meditation, his power still swirling in the sands around him. He could sense more power deep inside himself, something unlike he had ever sensed before. It was barely there and greatly hidden but Tien's mind is more powerful than any other human on earth. It was a great power that almost reminded him of the power Gotenks had at super saiyan 3. So he tried to pull the power out. Tien devoted every part of his mind into summoning the power forth. His back arched as the power flowed up and through him. His new abilities flowed through his body bursting out like a bullet out of a gun. His pupils disappeared and each of his eyes turned white, not a drop of color in them. His back continued arching as something began protruding from just under his shoulder blades. Beautiful white wings sprouted forth as he pushed the power out of himself. He stood tall with his new found wings spread wide across the sky, he felt more powerful than he ever expected to feel in his entire lifetime.

"I am a NeoHuman!" Tiens voice rang like thunder.

He had to show the others, this new power would change the earth forever and maybe even the universe. No, this new power will change the universe, it will change everything.

To be continued:


	2. Chapter 2 Its Krillins turn

DBZ: The Fire Within – R J Blackstone

Chapter 2 – Its Krillins Turn

Tiens new found power was the most amazing and powerful experience he has ever had. The most stand out thing about the new power was his amazing speed. Tien could barely control his flight with how fast he was going. Could it be possible that he is faster than even Goku? No that couldn't be possible, even with these powers being the result of a dragon bal l wish there was no way that they could match with the speed of Super Saiyans and especially not the most powerful one to ever live.

Tien came upon Krillins house and came to a stop; it was pretty hard for him to come to a stop when he was going at such incredible speeds, he landed hard against the ground with his feet skidding on the grass for a few yards before he completely stopped moving. It was clear that it was going to take a while for Tien to get used to this new power, he would have to practice landing more later.

"HEY! Krillin come outside!"

Krillin was inside sleeping when he heard Tiens voice. He had sensed Tien coming from far off during his slumber but didn't think much of it since Tien usually flew by all the time without having the common decency to fly in and say hello to his old buddy.

"Tien?... What are you doing here?" Krillin said as he walked outside rubbing his eyes. "Whoa! What the hell is on your back!?" Krillin sensed Tiens new power immediately. The power was easily around the level of a super saiyan three.

"Wings." Tien laughed. "I made a wish with the dragon balls. I wished that humans could have a level of ascension like the saiyans do. Well, I made it a little more detailed than that but you know what I mean."

"That's crazy, why would we want to have that power when we have Goku and the other saiyans to protect us. Sure its been close a couple of times over the years but the Saiyans haven't failed us yet. Are you sure you thought this through enough?" Krillin had quite an inquisitive and concerned look on his face that almost put a little worry in to Tien's thoughts

"Its simple Krillin... the saiyans wont always be around. Its time humans had the power to protect themselves without the help of saiyans. Besides the saiyans should not have to hold the burden of always having to protect us humans, we should at least be able to help them out. I want to show you how to reach this level too, I call it a NeoHuman."

Krillin had always wanted to be as powerful as Goku, especially when they were younger and seemed to be always in competition. He had come to accept though that Goku and the rest of the saiyans were just always going to be more powerful though. Krillin had pretty much given up on his chance of becoming one of the elite warriors of the universe. This chance to become a NeoHuman and really gain the power he had always wanted was great but he wasn't sure if anything bad might come from this.

"Well Tien," Krillin said "I kind of like the idea but are you absolutely sure it's safe. I mean we aren't going to go evil or anything are we. Your power level is way up there now, its so much like a super saiyan three."

"There's nothing to worry about. Let's just gain our power and fight alongside the saiyans as peers. We deserve that right, its our duty to protect our own planet, not their duty. We should have been the ones protecting it all along. Besides I thought you of all people would be excited at having all the new power I agree though, its obviously something we really shouldn't rush into, we can take our time with 

the new powers and see what they can really do before we start using them in any real combat situations." Tien said.

"All right, I'm excited lets do it." Krillins mood seemed to change instantly, Tien was quick to smile, it was never really hard for him to convince Krillin about any situation.

"Ok Krillin," Tien said "power all the way up. Then reach down inside you and try to sense the power. You cant miss it, its like nothing you have ever felt inside your self before and its dying to come out. Just rip it out as hard as you can with your mind and you'll begin to transform, as you transform keep pulling the power out to finish off the transformation."

"Is that everything I need to know?" Krillin asked

"That's it."

Krillin nodded and began to attempt the transformation. It took a while but Krillin found the power deep inside him that he had never sensed before, and it sure did want to come out. He pulled and pulled at the power but he could not get it out. After a an about an hour Krillin gave up.

"Maybe I need more training" Krillin sighed.

"No Krillin your definitely already powerful enough. That's why I came here first, I could sense the power in you as soon as I transformed. How about I power down and then transform again to show you how its done."

"Ok," Krillin said "but lets go show the others first. We are going to have plenty of time to work on me transforming later."

"Yeah that's a good idea Krillin."

They both took off towards Goku's home. Krillin was having a hell of a time trying to keep up, and he sensed that Tien wasn't even going full speed. Then he suddenly thought about something, something terrifying.

"Um...Tien?"

"Yeah."

"What if Mr.Satan becomes a NeoHuman."

Tien looked over at Krillin with his eyes wide "That's not even funny Krillin."

"Yeah, it was stupid thought. That would never happen."

They both turned back to their flying as they sped off in to the horizon.

Lets all hope that doesn't happen. (


	3. Chapter 3 Krillins potential

DBZ: The Fire Within – R J Blackstone

Chapter 3: Krillin's Potential

Tien and Krillin showed up at Goku's house and landed behind some trees so that they could come around from the back and surprise those that were home. Yet as soon as they stepped out of the tree line there stood Gohan right in front of them powered all the way up as if ready to attack at a moments notice. He first saw Krillin make his way out of the woods and then he saw Tien and he fell to the ground in laughter.

"Huh?" Krilln looked at Tien and shrugged "What's so funny Gohan?"

Gohan still couldn't stop laughing "What the hell is that on Tien's back?" he said still giggling to himself as he tried to stand up and gain composure, while pointing at Tien's wings.

"Wings" Krillin said putting his chin in the air. "I will have them soon, and I don't think its any laughing matter."

"Well I can see that!" Gohan Smiled "How did you get them? Did some witch curse you? Krillin doesn't have a tail now does he?"

"I don't have a tail" Krilin jumped " Gohan! Tien is a neo human now. I'm going to be one soon too. I can't believe your laughing at one of the greatest transformations the universe has ever seen. You didn't see me laughing like this when you had a tail as a child."

"Sure Krillin, calm down now." Gohan smiled "tell me about the witch Tien. We shall find her together and then draw her out. She's got to get those crazy things off of you. Her trickery will not be tolerated."

Tien smiled at Gohan and told him the whole story of what happened leading up to that point and how he made the wish with the dragon balls. He told him how he went to get Krillin and showed him how it was done but Krillin didn't quite catch on just yet and that he had actually come here to see if Gohan could perform the transformation. He also explained his vision for the NeoHuman form and how it would help humans be able to prote3ct themselves when the Saiyans are long gone.

Gohan nodded "well now I see a reason for those wings on your back. Why would you do something like that though Tien. Something so rash, its very unlike you do anything like that. A lot of people would be very surprised with you."

"Well the saiyans wont always be around to protect the humans Gohan." Tien explained, " As time goes on the saiyan blood that flows down through Goku's line of family and Vegeta's will be fully mixed with human blood, and I figured that we would go forth now and learn a new way to protect Earth and by doing it now this way we can control it and train the right people so that it doesn't get out of control as it came close to doing before on the planet Vegeta. With this power the planet earth will be able to defend itself from any foe."

"Well now I see." Gohan nodded "Its obvious why you went to go see Krillin first. I doubted that you thought it through that much but I was terribly wrong. You have put a lot more thought into this idea than I initially suspected and you obviously have extremely large plans for it." Gohan walked over behind Tien and inspected him, he was looking for the new power inside Tien but once again it was incredibly hard to detect. Gohan tried his best to reach out with all of his sense and find the power, never before has someones strength been so elusive for him to read.

Krillin looked shocked "What are you talking about Gohan?"

Gohan smiled "Well it's obvious Krillin. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. You have more potential as a neo human than any other human on the planet. Think about it Krillin, you have been places all over the universe that no one else on this planet has ever dreamed of. That time on planet Namek when we went and saw Guru he unlocked a power in you that no other human on earth has ever unleashed before. Only Tien has ever come close to matching your power and most of his strengths have only been powerful through some form of trickery. You are the most obvious choice, you have more potential than any other human and it's for sure that we can trust you with this great respoinsiblity."

Krillin couldn't believe it "well what about you Gohan. Your half human and Trunks and Goten. What happens with you guys?" Krillin had quite a point, a combination of the powers of a Saiyan and NeoHuman would make quite a formidable opponent, Tien didn't think much about that before he made his wish mostly because all of the Saiyans are on the side of the humans so it wouldn't make much of a difference to him.

Tien stepped forward and laughed "All already thought of that Krillin. There are definite theories that were going to have to test. Of course we are going to have to test all our limitations. That is if your not too scared to try out your new powers against that of a super saiyan."

In a lightning fast movement Tien punched Gohan across the face and Gohan went flying ane he crashed into a hillside off in the distance. Tien flapped his wings as he quickly was hovering over Gohan, looking down at from the sky with an ever menacing presence found deep within the inner bindings of the essence of the neohuman abilities.

"Prepare to fight me Gohan, lets test the abilities of a neohuman against the strength of the super saiyans" Tien's voice was like thunder across the hillside. Gohan looked up it the air and smile at Tien, He packed one heck of a punch just a second ago. Gohan never thought that in a million years the humans would ever be that powerful, it was amazing.


	4. Chapter 4 Fight!

DBZ: The Fire Within – R J Blackstone

Chapter 4: Fight!

Gohan stood up from the hill side smiling at Tien. "I didn't really see that one coming man. I sensed your power rising but it seems a lot of it is hidden underneath the surface." Gohan jetted towards Tien and they were going at it blow for blow. A blur of colors filled the air as Krillin just tried to keep up with the movement. Every strike that the two sent at each other made the ground shake for miles, it didn't matter whether the individual blow was landed or not. This was now two of the most powerful beings in the universe going at it in one of the most unbelievable duels ever. Krillin felt privileged to be present and view such an epic duel between friends. He tried all he could but he just couldn't keep up with the fight at all. This was probably one of the greatest duels he would ever see and he couldn't even focus the amount of power to his senses that he needed to see it clearly. It seems Tien's power level had increased more than he could ever believe in his wildest dreams. It was unbelievable; Tien was able to keep in a fight with Gohan without even a hint of exhaustion, if Tien had tried to keep up with Gohan before he got his neohuman powers he maybe would have lasted a few seconds before collapsing. Krillin never thought that could be possible. The saiyans were the strongest fighters on earth; actually they were the strongest fighters the universe had ever seen.

Tien flew back and waited for Gohan to come close before he made his next move. Gohan was using every last drop of his super saiyan power for this duel and Tien knew he had to take advantage of his own speed to stand up against the strength of a super saiyan. Gohan flew in with a flying punch but Tien used his left hand to swoop the punch to the side and came up with his right foot to kick Gohan squarely in the ear. Once again Gohan spun out of control landing in the hill side. Tien slowly floated over to where Gohan had landed, his eings didn't quite flap in the air as he hovered, they kind of extended straight out curving up slightly in the middle. The wings seemed to be there for a more menacing look than any actual usefulness.

"Have you had enough yet Gohan?" Tien had somewhat of a chuckle in his voice as he looked down upon his old friend. He spun in the air to face Krillin "Hey Krillin! It seems the super saiyans cant keep up with us. The humans are finally powerful enough to hold their own against the super saiyans. Wait to we tell Veg -- AAGGHH!"

With arm and fist extended straight into the air Gohan had came straight up with an uppercut right to Tien's jaw, sending him falling into the hillside just klike it had been done to Gohan moments before. Tien was slammed to the ground next to Krillin, Gohan arrived quickly and stood over Tien with one of his wings in each hand, squeezing them tight as feathers protruded from the spaces between his fingers. "They are awfully big." Gohan smirked "I think they get in the way more than anything else." Gohan took his right fist and started slamming it into Tien's chest over and over again. This wasn't in any attempt to physically harm Tien as this was just a duel, but Gohan did want to show him who was boss.

Tien kicked up and hit Gohan square in the back and flipped up hovering in the air as Gohans face slammed into the ground where Tien had been previously been laying. Tiens speed was fantastic, Gohan didn't even know what happened until he heard Tien speak. "Try to keep up." Tien took off into the air and was gone before Krillin could blink, Gohan wasn't far behind him but he was struggling to stay close. Within a minute Tien was back smiling at Krillin as if he had just strolled up there. Tien was flying at those blazing speeds and wasn't even out of breath after exerting all that power. Gohan showed up seconds later gasping for air.

"Wow Tien!" he coughed loudly "That was fast, maybe those wings are good for something! I have never seen speed like that before, its amazing!"

Krillin was in shock. "I can't believe it. How can you be so fast? No human has ever been fast enough to keep up with a saiyan before. This is crazy."

Gohan laughed at Krillin "Well I'm half human , I think I will try it out."

Gohan powered down from his super saiyan form and attempted to transform into a NeoHuman. He used Tiens power level as a sort of signature to which he could find the transformation. It didn't take him long and Gohan was sprouting wings very similar to Tien's. His hair stayed black and showed no signs of the changes that occurred during a Super Saiyan transformation. "Well this fell rather strange. I feel different, not so much that I feel stronger. This transformation is more elusive, as if it involves more trickery than anything else. Yet it is powerful, it's yet to be decided whether it can actually match up with a Super Saiyan transformation."

Krillin got an idea. "Why don't you try changing into a Super Saiyan right now? You could see if you can merge the two transformations and become even powerful."

"That's a good idea Krillin but I can barely even sense my saiyan abilities at all right now. They do not seem to be compatible either. I'm going to have to do some more research on it but right now I think I might die or be seriously injured. The two abilities seem to be extreme opposites." With a flash Gohan was suddenly in Super Saiyan mode. "It seems I can change between them really easy though. That could be helpful when it comes time to confuse our enemies.


	5. Chapter 5 Tiens Strength

DBZ: The Fire Within

DBZ: The Fire Within

Chapter 5: Tiens strength

Tien flew over the mountains, gliding down through the air with an ease that only his new wings could allow. The abilities he now held as a NeoHuman were amazing as they flowed through every part of his body. His senses were much increased and his speed seemingly held no bounds. Tien shot up in the air at speeds he had never felt before, he moved high up into the sky and came to a slow hover at the tip of the atmosphere with the moon and the stars shining brightly above him as he floated in space. With his wings outstretched he floated there for a moment and took in the beauty of the sky, then with one swift motion he moved back down towards the earths surface with his flying speed pushed to its limits. He slammed hard into the desert surface, in every direction from the point Tien landed sand and dirt moved as if a tsunami had dried up and moved its way across land with a new found force. Tien smiled, he liked his new powers.

Testing the limits of the NeoHuman powers was something that Tien took very seriously and he believed that he would be the person to handle this daunting task. This was the only way to know how well the NeoHuman abilities would match up with those of a Saiyan and the other numerous foes that the people of earth have been threatened by before. Strength and speed were that main categories that Tien needed to look into, some might think that technique would be the overpowering catalyst but Tien new far too well that technique was something anyone could gain should they apply their selves but raw power was much more harder to come by and then to be able to actually harness that raw power was a similar daunting task amongst itself. Tien witnessed Krillins great display of speed as a NeoHuman and he knew right away that it was more than a match for the speed of a Super Saiyan, as a matter fact, Tien had never seen something move so fast in all his years of experience. Tien couldn't even follow Krillin when he stretched his senses out as far as his powers would allow. The rush created by the pure speed he gained in his new form was unbelievable.

Tien was normally a very calm and collect individual but it was becoming hard to control his excitement over his new abilities, he had found that last dragonball and decided to make the wish for NeoHuman powers he hadn't really dreamed of what it would feel like to have the power himself. He didn't covet the power, so he didn't really think about how much the power would mean to him, he really just wanted the power so that the human race would be able to defend itself should the saiyans ever fall and not be able to do it for them like it had been ever since Goku arrived on earth as a child. The power that was given as a NeoHuman was amazingly deceptive to its true strength and possible maximum level of performance. Testing the physical strength of a NeoHuman would be a much more difficult task than testing the speed, waiting to test the strength in battle would not be a wise move and doing so in a duel could be a prime candidate for doing such but its unlikely that would test the limits of the strength as a duel would only be for practice and not really push Tien to the limits.

Tien rose to the air in a slow hover, while doing so he slowly raised each arm placing his index fingers one on each side of his third eye. His large white wings spread out across the sky portrayed a menacing shadow below on the ground as a select few feathers slipped off into the sky. The wind picked up as Tien focused his power and began to become blurry; a ghost like figure seemed to be emerging from Tien, arms outreached to the loose feathers in the sky. Tumbleweeds rolled across the desert floor, the sand seemingly floated in the air, and the heat could be seen rolling off of the horizon. The ghostly figure ripped itself from Tien and began to take shape as it connected with the loose feathers, the feathers wings wilted to a blackened form yet the wings of the figure maintained its white color with only streaks of the blackened feathers. Tien poured all of the hatred, anger, lies, and disgust he had felt over his lifetime in to the new creature. Tien was always known for his calmness and his ability to maintain emotional control during any given situation but he had feelings just like anyone else and he had never really let them out before because of his intense training in not doing so. He poured all of those feelings into this new creature, this mimic. When the creature finally took shape it looked like Tien but at the same time it didn't, the most apparent missing feature was the absence of the third eye.

"Keep up!" The creature smiled at Tien with its sharp and jagged teeth. Then with a flash it was gone, off into the sunset as Tien took off to catch him. He didn't get very far when Tien shot up over top of him grabbing him by his dark wings and rode him into the ground, the creatures face grinding against the rocks. Before they could come to a stop the creature rolled over and rode Tien into the ground before bouncing off and landing straight up around twenty yards away. It quickly became apparent to Tien that he had somehow created himself a perfect match; they were equal in power and every aspect that he could imagine. It would not be easy to dispose of someone or something that was equal in strength to him; he feared that he had made a great mistake and would have to dispose of it quickly.

Beams of light flashed from Tien's hands towards the creature, it dodged each one as it flew from place to place in the air displaying its amazing agility. Tien kept the barrage of ki blasts coming at the creature as they raced through the sky. Then with one carefully placed blast Tien struck it right on the back of the head. The creature fell back quickly regaining its composure and then fired back at Tien with a enormous blast of ki. Tien was a second late but he was able too combat the blast with his own large blast of ki, which kept them suspended in the air as their blasts fought back and forth between each other attempting to explode through and hit the other. The blasts were effectively equal and neither opponent was able to gain the upper hand. They were just wearing each other out by keeping the ki blasts going without either side making any kind of progress at all. A fight like this, with the opponents so equally matched could realistically go on for days on end. At about the same time they pulled away from each others Ki blasts and shifted to the side to dodge the blasts. It was amazing how each were able to anticipate the others move and react, they moved around in exact unison as if the fight had been choreographed. Tien was immediately proud that he was able to create a imitation of himself that was so exact and so powerful, but he knew the dangers of this being considering that it was created from evil thoughts and memories.

The creature began to fade away as Tien lay their on the ground decisively defeated. Its presence was disintegrating into nothingness; it was created by Tien's own power and with him dying there below there was nothing that could sustain the creatures power. It had to find something to sustain its life force before Tien died, it needed a host. Violently it flew around the desert not able to pick up the speeds that it was once capable of, at this point it was looking for anything to host its power before death came. There on the desert floor it spotted a raggedy black and brown coyote coming out of a cave to begin its hunt in the dark of the night. The coyote would have to do for now.


	6. Chapter 6

DBZ: The Fire Within

Chapter 6: Aftermath

There were rather large craters scattered across the desert floor where the ki blasts had struck making the wasteland even more unusable. Tien laid there in the desert all night long, barely able to breathe as he thought about how the horrible creature he so carelessly created escaped from his grasp. Never before had he been able to create a mimic of himself that was so exact and powerful. What was even more amazing about this creature was that it was created while Tien was in NeoHuman form, which in turn allowed the creature to be born into NeoHuman form. What didn't coincide with the rest though was that somehow Tien had put part of himself into the creature without even knowing it, when the creature finally tricked Tien and took him down in battle the blast had as much of an effect on itself as it did on Tien. Tien had watched as the creature weakly flew off into the sky, the creature was barely able to fly and Tien had lost all of his strength so he was unable to do anything as it got away. He had spent the entire night reaching out with his senses trying to find some faint presence of his evil creation but was unable to find anything at all. He thought that the creature being so much a part of him would lead to him being able to sense it with ease, but in his current state of weakness it seemed that he would have to regain all his strength before any good attempt could be made to locate this monster like being.  
"Where is a senzu bean when you need one?" Tien mumbled to himself as he struggled to regain his strength upon the desert floor. His many years of training in martial arts and meditation had taught him how to let his body rest while conserving energy and allowing it to heal at a quicker pace. As soon as he is well enough he planned to head to the nearest source of senzu beans as quickly as his wounds will let him move so that he could get well and hunt the creature down. After a full nights rest his powers were enough restored that would be able to limp to a safe place to acquire the senzu bean and then hopefully see someone about trying to figure out how to find and stop this beast. Master Roshi was a wise man and Tien hoped that he should be able to provide some insight with his years of experience, although this beast was a new occurrence Tien knew that you could always rely on the wisdom of your elders for strong advice, even though master Roshi was such a goofball his intelligence is very high. Tien slowly began to float into the air, his body twisting vertically as he ascended higher in altitude. As Tien reached the height of the clouds he slowly took off due east towards master Roshi's island, the taste of defeat still bitter against his lips.


End file.
